


the astronomical light

by sterekfluffer (teampancakes)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Sleeping Together, but very little angst, saying 'i love you', sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teampancakes/pseuds/sterekfluffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Richard Siken's poem, Visible World: "the bedroom gone white, the astronomical light, pummeling you in a stream of fists,''</p>
            </blockquote>





	the astronomical light

Stiles blinks in the low light that is filtering in between the curtains. It cuts a golden path through the air, illuminating tiny dust specks in its wake. He raises a hand slowly and swipes at the particles, watching them fall through his fingers, the skin glowing where it met the sunlight. Next to him, Derek snuffles a little in his sleep and moves slightly closer, his fingers seeking purchase on Stiles' hips, grabbing onto the bone that juts out and settling back into sleep.

Stiles lets his hand fall back to his side and turns so he can look at Derek. In sleep, Derek is peaceful and frown-less. His eyelashes sweep over the very edge of his cheek and half of his face is bathed in the sunlight so that the tiny hair of his stubble look like minuscule little sparks. Stiles smiles and brings up his hand to brush his thumb gently across Derek's cheek, his fingers catching on the barely-there beard that Derek likes to keep. Stiles highly suspects it's because he likes it so much that Derek doesn't shave. The thought makes a strange feeling surge inside him and his heart skips a beat. Derek's quiet, his chest rising and falling in even beats. Stiles lets his hand slip lower and come to rest just above his heart. There's something in that steady thrum, just under his palm, that makes Stiles realize how lucky he is, how Derek has learnt to trust and love and live.

The light moves over the gentle slope of Derek's shoulder and Stiles can see every tiny freckle on it. Werewolves may not scar, but their bodies are not smooth like porcelain – there are dips and freckles, slopes and valleys and slides that Stiles has explored and learnt and memorized. He presses his lips against Derek's shoulder and closes his eyes briefly. Derek's warm; werewolves generally run warmer than humans and Stiles has exploited the fact many times by shivering and letting Derek drape his entire body over his, the toasty warmth it brought a million times better than any blanket or quilt.

Lying there, with Derek, early on a Sunday morning was the best feeling in the world, Stiles decides as he rolls over to his side so that he's facing Derek. Derek's still sleeping soundly and his hair is all mussed up. Stiles moves his hand back to Derek's face, the tips of his fingers slowly twisting in the hair at the back of his head while his thumb grazed Derek's bottom lip gently.

By degrees, Derek wakes up. It's beautiful to watch: his eyes start to flutter and he opens his mouth slightly as Stiles keeps moving his thumb back and forth across his lip. After a minute, he sighs contentedly and blinks his eyes open. His hands are on Stiles' hips and he moves them upwards, hooking a thumb in the elastic of his boxers. Stiles smiles at Derek and whispers, 'Hey, sleepy head.'

Derek just hums quietly in response and his eyes flick briefly to the thumb on his lip. Gently he closes his mouth around it and watches Stiles eyes widen. A beat later, Stiles replaces his thumb with his mouth and licks into Derek's, bringing up his other hand to cup Derek's cheek.

'Mmm,' Derek mumbles against his mouth, catching Stiles lower lip between his and tugging lightly. Stiles bites back a moan and arches his back minutely under Derek's arms.

They pull away after a few more lazy kisses and lie back, just staring at each other. Derek's entire face is in the light now and it makes his eyelashes seem golden. His expression is more contented than Stiles has ever seen it and he's smiling in a relaxed manner. If Stiles were given the option to immortalize that moment, loop it and keep living it forever, he would have chosen it gladly.

'I love you,' he stumbles over the words in his mouth but they fall out anyway, suspended between them like the dust particles. Derek's smile slips very slightly, almost unnoticeable but not really because Stiles sees it. His throat closes up and feels dry and he can't swallow.

'I,' Derek starts, the beginning of a frown on his face. He brings his hand up to Stiles' face and cups his cheek. 'I,' he starts again, shaking his head as if to clear it. Stiles is staring quietly, his heart beating too loud, too fast. Derek's expression turns into one of distress as he chokes on the words that Stiles uttered just moments ago.

'Shh,' Stiles finally says, bringing his hand up to cover Derek's. 'Shh, it's okay, you don't have to say it right now,' he whispers as a single tear slides down Derek's cheek. Stiles reaches out and wipes it away with his thumb. 'Shh,' he repeats.

'It's just,' Derek tells him, closing his eyes and leaning into Stiles' touch. 'The last person I said those words to was – Kate,' he says and Stiles hums very quietly in response. 'I feel the same way, though,' Derek whispers after a beat, opening his eyes to stare into Stiles' whiskey-colored ones. 'I do,' he repeats a little desperately, wanting Stiles to understand, to  _know._

'I know,' Stiles says gently, pulling him closer and tucking his head under Derek's chin. With his ear pressed against the base of his throat, he can hear both his heartbeat and the soft rumble of his breathing. It's comforting.

'Stiles,' Derek says after a few minutes.

'Hmm?'

'Thank you,' Derek tells him, his voice breaking slightly. 'For understanding.'

Stiles raises his head so Derek can see his smile and grabs his hand under the covers, squeezing his fingers tightly. 'It's okay, Derek.'


End file.
